


Fine

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd never know if he'd made the right decision, after all.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, "unknown, happy, male, 500 max, past, family. post-canon"

Past. 

Future. 

Then. 

Now. 

What could be... 

Laslow had too much on his mind to keep still, he couldn't help it. Stretches, at least, and attempting to perfect little tricks of footwork. Those were good distractions. Those kept his thoughts to a dull roar... 

He'd never know if he'd made the right decision, after all. He'd gone home and... 

...and he'd come back, because he couldn't imagine Xander on the throne without him. 

In Nohr, he'd thought of his family. When he'd finally caught up with them, all he could talk about was Xander. 

His father hadn't quite understood the way his mother had. She'd taken him aside and told him it was okay... He obviously had somewhere to be, and she was so happy for him. 

They'd be fine, he'd be fine-- 

And now Xander would be, too. 

Well, once his current mountain of paperwork wasn't attempting to kill him. Better than assassins, Laslow supposed as he worked on a fancy backstep. Well, easier to handle than assassins but possibly as effective. 

He'd probably made the right decision. Regna Ferox didn't need two Inigos, after all. Nohr seemed to need a Laslow. 

Xander seemed to need-- 

Laslow smiled. 

"Milord~?"


End file.
